creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tomino no Jigoku (Tomino's Hell)
Tomino´s Hell (Inferno de Tomino) é um poema japonês amaldiçoado escrito por Yomota Inuhiko em um livro denominado "The Heart is like a Rolling Stone". O mesmo foi incluído em "Saizo Yaso" uma coleção de 27 poemas, em 1919. A lenda conta que ler o poema em voz alta pode trazer consequências trágicas ao leitor, por isso recomenda-se lê-lo apenas na mente. Os boatos sobre essa maldição tem um início incerto, mas o que é certo é que ler esse poema em voz alta vai, no mínimo, te ferir um pouquinho... um pouquinho... Há um aviso: "Se você ler esse poema em voz alta, coisas trágicas podem acontecer." Existe uma história sobre um radialista. Conta-se que um locutor iniciou a leitura do poema em uma rádio, no meio da narração ele ficou sem ar, parou de ler, caiu e feriu-se com um corte. Ele foi levado a um hospital, onde precisou receber 7 pontos. Mesmo com toda essa situação, o homem recusou-se a acreditar que isso ocorrera como consequencia de ter lido o tal poema. Você acredita nisso? Você sente o quão perigoso pode ser? Você pode morrer... O poema está abaixo. Se você for corajoso pode ler à vontade, mas recomendo que, caso leia em voz alta, tente pelo menos ler em japonês. Não que isso evite as consequencias, mas enfim... Tomino no Jigoku (Tomino´s Hell): Ane wa chi wo haku, imoto wa hikaku, '' ''A velha irmã vomita sangue, a jovem irmã cospe fogo,'' Kawaii Tomino wa tama wo haku A pequena Tomino vomita pedras preciosas Hitori jihoku no ochiyuku Tomino, ''' '''Tomino caiu no inferno sozinha Jigoku kurayami hana mo naki O inferno está envolto em escuridão,e até as flores não florescem Muchi de tataku wa tomino no aneka, '' '''A irmã de Tomino que a castiga' Muchi no shubusa ga ki ni kakaru A irmã mais velha que a açoita Tatake yatataki yare tataka zutotemo, Batendo, Batendo e Açoitando, Mugen jigoku wa hitotsu michi. A estrada para o inferno parece familiar. Kurai jigoku e anai wo tanomu, Quer leva-lo para o inferno escuro, Kane no hitsu ni, uguisu ni. Para as ovelhas de ouro e o rouxinol. Kawa no fukuro ni yaikura hodoireyo, Quando falta a bolsa de ouro, Mugen jigoku no tabishitaku. Para se preparar para um inferno familiar. Haru ga kitesoru hayashi ni tani ni, A primavera está chegando, mesmo nas florestas e nos córregos, Kurai jigoku tanina namagari'.'' '''Mesmo no fluxo do inferno escuro. Kagoni yauguisu, kuruma ni yahitsuji, Há um rouxinol na gaiola, e uma ovelha no vagão, Kawaii tomino no me niya namida. Lágrimas nos olhos da pequena Tomino Nakeyo, '''uguisu, hayashi no ame ni Choro, '''rouxinol, lágrimas Imouto koishi to koe ga giri. Ela grita por falta de sua irmãnzinha. Nakeba kodama ga jigoku ni hibiki, O choro ecoa por todo o inferno, Kitsunebotan no hana ga saku. E a flor vermelho-sangue desabrocha. Jigoku nanayama nanatani meguru, Nas sete montanhas e sete rios do inferno, Kawaii tomino no hitoritabi. A viagem solitária da pequena Tomino. Jigoku gozarabamo de kitetamore, Para receber você no inferno, Hari no oyama no tomebari wo. A agulha nas sepulturas. Akai tomehari date niwa sasanu, Fresco espeto perfura na carne vermelha, Kawaii tomino no mejirushini. Como um sinal da pequena Tomino. Fonte (Predomínio do Terror) Categoria:Maldição Categoria:Poesias